Masti pyaar me
by Uniquekiller
Summary: This is my first story jisme hogi ladai apno ke beech ek cid officer agr mujrim bne toh kaisa lagega jaane ke liye story pdhte rhe
1. Introduction

hello Ma kuch interesting story likhne jaa rha hu

toh first of all

me ff pe naya hu and me kafi dino se stories padh rha tha ff par toh mene socha ki me bhi story likhu

toh is story ke couple kuch is prakar se ha

abhijeet and purvi

daya and sherya

toh yeh main couples ha

aur abhirika fans nraj mat hona

kyoki tarika ka isme villain type ka role ha

toh jutte chpal mat marne lag jaana is chote se bache ko

anyways

SO FIRST CHAPTER COMING SOON PLEASE DO MORE REVIEWS AND I HOPEYOU WILL BE ENJOY THIS STORY,THANKS


	2. starting

Tohstory kuch aisi ha ki abhi(abhijeet) aur daya in dono me ak galatfemi ho gayi jise ye dono ak dusre ko hate karne lage

In Kolkata

Abhi :sir kaam complete ho gaya ab main

kal ki flight se Mumbai vapas chala jaauga

Mukesh(ACP of Kolkata) :thanks mr. abhijeet aapke vjh se jo durgs deal hone vali thi vo pakdi gayi

Abhi :Isme thanks kis baat ka ye toh mera farj ha

In Mumbai

Freddy(happy tone) :sir abhijeet sir ka mission complete ho gaya ha vo kal mumbai aane vale ha

Acp :good news freddy abhijeet ke bina bureau adhura sa ho gaya tha

daya(murmured) :aa raha h vo pagal adhura nhi jaan chuti thi par kal aayega vo pagal huhhuh!

Acp listened daya mumbling

Acp(angry tone) :dhekho daya tum dono apni fight personal rakho bureau me tum dono fight karte hue nhi dhekhne chaiye Understand?

daya :yes sir

He goes to his cabin for work

freddy(sad tone) :sir phele jab Abhijeet sir

mission pe chale jaate the toh daya sir unka wait karte rehte the raat ko bhi sote nhi the hamesha abhi sir se phone pe baat karte rehte the aur ab daya sir abhijeet sir ke aane se khush nhi balki dukhi ho jaate h pata nhi inki dosti pe kiski nazar lag gayi

Acp(sad tone) :sahi kaha tumne freddy par kya kare destiny kab kya mod le le pata h nhi chalta

chalo ab kaam pe lag jaao

Toh aakhir kaar aisa kya hua ki daya abhijeet se itna jayada nafrat karta h

kya abhijeet flight se sahi salamat aa jaayega toh jaane ke liye padhte rheye

AND DO MORE REVIEW SO THE NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON, THANKS


	3. suspense

next day morning

phone ringson bureau vivek pick up the phone.

vivek:hello cid bureau...thik h hum aate hain...

Acp :kya hua vivek

vivek :sir md road ke pass do lash mili hain

Acp :tum,daya,sachin,rajat aur kajal md road pe jao aur dhekho kya maamla hai

Vivek,daya,sachin,rajat and kajal went at crime scene.

At Crime Scene

Daya :kisne phone kiya tha

One Man :sir mene hi aapko phone kiya tha

Come and see here sir.

They saw two corpses lyingthere.

Daya:sachin aur vivek ache se lash ko check karo dhekho kuch milta hai ya nhi

Sachin and vivekinvestigating the corpses

Sachin :Sir ak lash ki id mili hai iska name karan hai aur ye koi call center me kaam karta hai

Daya :gud aur kya mila hai

Sachin :Sir aur toh kuch nhi mila par dusri lash ko dhek kar ye lag rha h ki isne karan ko mara h fir ise koi goli se maar diya

Daya :ab ye toh dr salunkhe sir hi batayege tab tak rajat tum baaki logo se puch tach karo

Rajat :yes sir

At forensic lab

Dr salunkhe(stunned) :aisa nhi ho sakta ... nhi ye nhi ho sakta... kabhi nhi ho sakta...

Other side

Abhijeet came to MumbaiAirport. Then aperson shoot that persongets away.. Abhijeet unconscious. There was a lot of bleeding

Some people call the ambulance. after some time ambulance arrive...

In hospital

Doctor :yeh toh cid officer senior inspector abhijeet hai jaldi se cid ko inform karo.

Nurse :yes sir

After this CID reaches the hospitaland found that Abhijeet unconscious

Acp :doctor ab abhijeet kaisa hai

dr. :dhekhiye abhi patient behosh hai aur mamla kafi serious hai agar use do ghante me hosh nhi aaya toh patient coma me bhi jaa sakta hain

All officers shocked

Toh salunkhe ne aisa kya dhekha ki vo shock ho gaye

kya Abhijeet ko hosh aayega aur kisne Abhijeet ko goli mari

toh jaane ke liye padhte rahiye

and sorry for short chapterbuti will try to increase word limit

And I will also write a story on kavi

Do RnR, THANKS


	4. daya arrested

sorry for late update but is baar chapter bada likha h isliye late ho gaya

abaage.

Sachin(in request):nhi doctor aisa mat boliye please doctor kuch kariye abhi sir cid ki jaan h plz doctor

Dr :dekhiye me kuch nhi kar sakta ab toh bhagwan hi koi cmatkaar kar sakte hai aap pray kariye sayad bhgwan aapki sun le

All officers pray for abhijeet inculdingacp.

freddy(praying):please bhgwan abhijeet sir ko bacha leegiye me pure 100 nariyal(coconut) chadauga

Acp(Strongly) :ak minute ye daya kha gya

Vivek :pata nhi sir jab daya sir un lash ke baare me investigation karne gaye the tab se dikhayi nhi diye

Acp(Strongly) :first of all pata karo ki abhijeet ko goli kisne maari aur daya kha gaya

Vivek :ok sir

Acp :freddy aur tasha tum yaha par rho abhijeet ka dhyan rakho

Freddy and tasha :yes sir

All officerswent except freddy and tasha

In bureau

Acp :Is daya ka me kya karu jabse abhijeet ko goli lagi h tabse ye gayab h na hi phone utha rha h(doubtfully)khi daya ne hi toh abhijeet ko goli nhi mari

Nikhil :Nhi sir daya sir aisa nhi kar sakte

Acp(Angrily) :toh kyadaya ko dharti kha gayi ya aasmankha gaya vo uski location trace ki

Then Sachin comes to Bureau

Sachin :Sir daya sir ki last location airport par trace hui

Acp :sachin,rajat aur kavin airport pe jaao aur evidence dhundo aur vivek aur kajal tum dono daya ke ghar jaake ache se investigate karo dhekho kya saboot milta hai

Sachin,rajat,kavin went to the airport and

Vivek and Kajal goes to daya's home for investigation.

On other side

Unknown Man(laughing) :hahaha cid kya kaha tha acp ne ki jab tak Abhijeet aur daya cid me h tab tak cid ka koi kuch nhi bigad paayega... Dhek acp pradyuman aaj teri cid ka kya kya bigad liya mene r

In bureau

suddenly Daya comes onangrily glareat the daya

Acp(angrily):Kaha pe the aur ye chot kaise lagi

Daya was about to speak but Vivek came and said

Vivek :Sir daya sir ke ghar me toh koi saboot nhi mila par hamne daya sir ke ghar ke aas pass kai sari shops me puch taach ki aur pata chala ki daya sir bohot gusse ma jaa rhe the

suddenly Daya speak quickly

Daya(Angrily) :kya..Vivek tumhari himmat kaise hui mere ghar me gusne ki vo bhi mujese bina puche

Acp(Angrily) :aawaz niche ak toh tum abhijeet ko goli maarte ho aur upar se bolte ho ki himat kaise hui

Daya(shock) :kya abhijeet ko goli lagi

Acp(Angrily) :jyada bano mat daya tumhari last location airport pe thi aur jab abhijeet airport se aa rha tha tabse tum gayab the

Daya :sir mene kuch nhi kiya aur mera mobile chori ho gaya aur baat h gayab hone ki toh...

Daya was speaking further that Acp cut his talk

Acp(Clapping) :Wah wah tumhari location airport pe mili toh mobile chori ho gaya mobile kya khud chal ke airport pe jaayega ha?

Daya :Sir muje nhi pata ki kaise mera phone airport pe pucha jaroor koi muje fasane ki kosish kar rha h

Acp :koi kosish nhi kar raha tumhe fasane ki balki tumne hi abhijeet ko maara h aur tumhara aur abhijeet ki toh ladai bhi hui thi na

daya :Maanta hu sir ki abhijeet aur mere becch me ladai thi par mene use nhi maara gussa tha aur hu bhi aakhir usne mere saath kiya hi aisa h

Acp :muje nhi pata ki tumhare aur abhijeet ke beech aisa kya hua tha par jo bhi hua choti si ladai toh nhi hui thi kuch bada hi hua tha aur uske chlte tumne gusse me use maar diy

Daya(Angrily) :kitni baar me kahu ki mene abhijeet ko nhi maara nhi maara

Acp :chillane se sach nhi badal jaayega..

Vivek arrest karo daya ko..

Vivek lowered his head :sorry sir par me nhi kar sakta

Acp :nikhil..

nikhil also lowered his head

Acp(angrily) :koi nhi mat karo tum jhuka lo apne sar.

mere bhi haat h me khud kar luga ise arrest

Acp arrested daya

daya :sir...sir...mene kuch nhi kiya...mene nhi maara...

But acp did not hear one of Daya

In hospital

Freddy :doctor abhi sir ko kab hosh aayega

Doctor :dekhiye chinta na kariye ab patient me thoda improvement hai

freddy(happy tone) :toh abhi sir hosh me aa jaayege

doctor :hosh aa sakta h ab thode chances jayada hai

On other side

Man 1:boss ak achi khabar hai aur ak buri khabar

Boss :phle buri khbar sunao

Man 1 :Abhijeet ko jaldi hosh aane vala hai

Boss(angry tone and slap the man) :nhi... abhijeet ko hosh nhiiii aana chaaiyee kaise bhi karke use hospital me hi maar dalo

Man1:ok boss

Boss :aur kisi ko shak nhi hona chaiye

Man 1 :yes boss

Boss(angry tone) :abe yes boss ke bache achi khbar suna

Man 1(quickly) :daya ko arrest kar liya gaya

Boss(villain smile) :hahaha ab dhekna hogi shuru cid ki barbaadi

A/N:So what will Abhijit get his senses?

Did Daya shoot Abhijit? Continue reading to known andthe most important thing is that do review and then the next chapter will come,thanks.


	5. tarika back

Thanks for review the story continuesnow.

In bureau

All were doing their own work. suddenly two newofficers come in bureau

One officer(to salute) :hello sir inspectorsheryaon duty sir

second officer (to salute) :sir inspectorpurvion duty sir

All the officers were watching themAcp :welcome in cid bureau inspector sherya and purvi

Freddy(confuse tone) :sir ye kon hai

Acp :freddy ye new officers hain aaj se ye hamari team ma kaam karege

Suddenlysachin comes in bureau

Sachin:Sir hamne pure airport pe chaan been ki hai vha pe kai sare saboot mile hai

Acp :konse saboot

sachin :sir airport par daya sir ki watch mili h aur unki gun bhi thi vaha

Acp :mtlb ye sab daya ne hi kiya hain

Sachin (quickly) :nhi sir aisa bhi toh ho sakta Hain ki koi unhe fasane ki koshis kar raha ho

Acp(angrily): kon fasane ki koshis karega use uski location trace aur jo jhgada hua tha abhijeet aur daya ke beech uska kya

Sachin :konsa jhgada sir

Acp :pata nhi ye dono hi jaane par maamla kafi serious tha

Note: all officers including acp did not know what was the fight between them.

In hospital

Two persons secretly went into the cabin.

Suddenlya sound comes...aaaaahhhhhhaaa.

In forensiclab.

Dr salunkhe(feared andmurmuring) :ye nhi ho sakta ...ye kaise ho sakta hai ..aakhir taarika jinda kaise ho gayi ..taarika vapas aa gayi... nhi. ... par taarika ke fingerprints is gun me kha se aaye...vo toh kabki mar chuki thi..agar vo aa gayi toh vapas se koi na koi planning karegi...fir se cid tut jaayegi...nhi muje kuch karna hoga...taarika ne pehle bhi cid ko todne ki koshis ki ...par me kya karu kuch soch shalukhe...

so guys i know chapter itni jaldi khtam nhi karni chaiye thi par kya karu muje suspense rakhne me mza aata h

anyways first of all sorry for late update aur me chapter small islye rikh raha hu taki story padhne me maza aaye so sorry

plz maarana mat aur agla chapter jaldi aa jaayega Do Reviews, THANKS


	6. khulega parde ke piche ka raaj

Hey guys so i know chapter kafi jyda hi late ho gya but now i will continue this story nd m roz update ni de pauga so sunday to sunday actually exam or school so chapter start krte h...

Note(update):- guys me apne old account ka password bhul chuka hu isliye mene old account ki story copy krke paste ki h nd ab m ye story continue kruga sorry inconvenience ..

* * *

**flashback**.

Daya:- chl na abhi aj shopping krte h

abhi(fake smile):- ha tu kr muje ek kam yad aa gya

Daya:- ha thik h tu kam krle muje apna credit card dede

abhi(mummers):- credit card ni dena tbi toh kaam aya

daya(raising his eyebrow);- kuch kaha tumne

abhi:- arey ni tu v na credit card ki baat krta h tere liye toh jaan haazir hain

daya:- ha bachu sb smjta hu..

abhi:- are... vo dekh kitni mst watch h tujpr bhot suit kregi

daya-: ha yaar kitni mst watch h ye...(shocking) par abhiii ye toh itni costly hai.

abhi:- arey bs 40k ki toh h...(to shopkeeper) bhaiya ye pack krdo...

Daya:- yaar abhi ye pese toh tune apni ghar ko renovate krne ke liye jama kiye the naa

abhi:- **Pese hi h aur kama luga par teri khushiya itni asani se milti nahi...**

**Flashback ****end**.

Daya (pov):- kyu abhi kyuuuu tum itna badal gye tumne zara v ni socha mere barem acp sir kr bare m arey kam se kam desh ke bare m v nhi(brust into tears)...

**In hospital**.

suddenly a voice came aaahhhhh

Sachin:- kyu be tuje kya lga Tu yha hmre sir ko marne ayega or hum kuch nhi krege( while slapping a goon)

bta be tuje kaun bheja kiske kehne pr aya h ider

goon(crying):- me kuch nhi janta sir muje chhod do...

sachin:- batata h ya ye 6 ki 6 goliya tere bheje me utar du

goon(pov):- agr bta Diya toh vo maar dega nhi btaya toh ye ...( crying) sir muje chhod do me batata hu muje ek...

**Su****ddenly a bullet shoot and goon died...**

**S****achin:-** oh shut kon h freddy tum hospital ke main gate pr jao m pichr se jata hu bachna nhi chaiye vo

**Sachin and Freddie search the shooter whose shoot the goon**

Sachin:- kya hua freddy mila

freddy:- nhi sir lgta h bhag gya

Sachin:- acp sir ko batana hoga zarror koi na koi h jo hmri cid team ko tod rha h

**In unknown place.**

One men:- mene usse maar diy boss bach gya varna vo bata deta or hmra plan chaupt.

boss:-abey plan chaupt ho gya ye cid vale bdi chalu chiz h ab dekhna shk ho gya sirf ek.galti ki vhj se (to all) sunlo sb ke sb ab ek v galti ki toh jaan se maar daluga smje (pov) vo mera kya haal kregi ab...

**In Cid bureau.**

**Acp **:- kya sachin abhijeet pr hamla hua... kisne mara usse dhundoo usko...

pankaj:- kya hua sir

acp:- pankaj abhijeet ke upr hamla hua h pta ni kisne kiya syd daya ka koi khabri

Shreya:- sir pr mene bhot kuch suna h daya sir or Abhijeet sir ki dosti ke barey m vo aisa kaise kr skte h

Acp:- shreya abhi tum nhi ayi ho tumhe nhi pata pichle kuch dino se dono me jhgda hua toh kisi baat ko lekr jo kisiko nhi pta in dono ke alwa... anyways tum log lunch krlo

**In cafeteria**

Purvi:- Shreya tuje kese pta abhijeet sir or daya sir ki dosti ke bare me.

sherya(shyly):- vo tuje pta hena daya sir mere crush h toh unke bare me har chiz pta h( serious tone) or ye v ki daya sir ne nhi kiya ye sb zarror koi fasa rha h..

purvi:- kya daya sir ne nhi kiya par sare evidence toh sir ke against h

shreya :- evidence bnaye v jaa skte h purvi... chl tu chl mere sath

purvi:- lekin kaha

Shreya:- tu chl toh shi

both are going unknown place

purvi :- ye kaha le ayi tu kitna suspense create kregi bta na ab

Shreya:- ruk(she calls a man) Abe chmpu ider aa

chmpu:- ha mam boliye

Shreya :- hum cid se h tum daya sir ke khabri hona.,.

chmpu:- ha madam daya sir ne kitne dino tk baat nhi ki mujse na kuch pucha us case ke regarding...

purvi:- konsa case

chpmu:- mam vhi case rap case jo Abhijeet sir ne kiya h

shreya(angrily):- jban smbhal ke chmpu vo senior inspector Abhijeet sir h pura desh unko ache se janata h or tum bol rhe ho sir ne rap kiya...

purvi:- ha chmpu tumhara dimag toh thikane hena

chmpu:- madam ye me nhi sboot bol rhe h

Shreya:- konse sboot zara detail me btao ye case

chpmu :- thik h madam pr yha nhi ap chlo mere ghar vha batata hu

**trio goes chmpu's house their were completely silence**...

Chmpu**:-** aaiye madam ap yha behtiye...

Shreya:- ha bata ab

chmpu :- madam us din...

**flashback**

daya:-(while driving in car) la la la abhi aane vala h mission se chl daya beta aj usko pick krte h vrna boss datega...

**suddenly he stops his car stops and He sees a lot of people standing in the crowd**

Htiye htiye kya hua h yha btayega koi...

**She was an old woman crying because her daughter is dead****old woman:**

-(crying) meri fool si bachi ko maar dala kya bigada tha isne kisika kyu kiya bhgwan aisa kyuu( touching her daughter's cheeks) tu ghabra mt me hu na bhale hi teri asli maa nhi fir b tujse bhot pyar krti hu tu vps ayegi tuje ana hoga(brust into tears)

man:- ( to daya) shaib ye ek ladki ke sath baaltkaar hua h fir is ladki ne aatmhatya krli or ye ladki anath h is bhudiya ne isko adopt kiya tha or ye ise bhot pyar krti h

daya-: kisne kiya h ye kuch pta h ya apne kuch dekha h...,

man:- nhi sir kuch nhi dekha humne

second man:- sir Hume bs itna pata h ye ladki us building me gayi thi vo building ka kam avi chl hi rha h isliye vha koi nhi tha us building ke 3rd flood pr kisine iska rap kiya or bhag gya or ye kud gyi vha se

daya:- ye us sunsaan building me kya kr rhi thi

second man:- sir ye toh pta nhi bs itna pata h ki us building m koi nhi ata jata

pata nhi ye kyu...

daya:- apne usko roka nhi vha kisika rap ho gya or ap logo ne usko pkda v nhi kamal h

(he try to console old woman) dekhiye ap roiye mt me cid se hu me Puri koshis kruga apki beti ke kaatil ko saza dilane ki

old woman:- (crying) ap kya saza dilayege ise meri beti vps aa skti h kya aap laa skte ho meri beti ko

daya:- dekhiye me apki beti ko toh vps nhi laa skta lekin iska katil khuleaam ghum rha h usko saza dilauga ye mera apse vada h ap rouye mt smbhaile khudko

* * *

**so guys abi ke liye bs itna hi bane rhe is story se aage ka flashback next chapter me dekhege**

.

or**_ next update jldi ayega nd haa reviews dekr batana kaisa lga apko chapter jitne reviews ayege utni jldi chapter ayega so bye take care_**


	7. flashback

**So guys lets continue this story**

**Flashback**

Daya:-(pov)mene promise toh kr liya par me kese pkdu rapist ko akhir me team ko v nhi bta skta kyuki ye promise mene Kiya h toh usse muje hi pkdna pdega pr kese...

**daya goes to the building where a girl was raped**

**daya**:- ider kisi se puchta hu kuch toh pata chlega...(daya goes pan vali shop) kya m apse kuch jaan skta hu

pan vala:- ji boliye

daya:- ye jo samne vali building h isme koi ladki kal ayi thi kya...

pan vala:-(jokingly) are babu bhaiya ladki ka chkr h kya tumka bata dewat sasuri ladkiya ke lfdo m fasna nhi chai smja babua

daya(serious):- me cid officer hu(he showing him his id card) ab btaiue jo m puch rha hu

pan vala:- maaf kr dijiyega humka tanik pehchane m bhul howat ba toh shaib humka kal ek chhori us building me bhagte bhagte jaawar ba humka shk hua tha par vo khete hena ... kya tha vo...haa...wind our business

daya:- wind nhi mind ur business thik h thanks...

**Daya leaves from here and goes to that front building,he searching something like evidence ...**

**daya:-** yha toh Kuch nhi mil rha... ek min (thinking) is building me kam chl rha h or isliye yha ka floor itna strong nhi h or yha easily footprints mil skte h ohhh yess...

**He searching foot prints.Footprints look like going to that room**

**daya:- **ye footprints toh is room me jaa rhe h or ye room toh bnd lg rha h dekhta hu...

**daya kicked the door like daya darwaja todu style...**

**daya:-** oh my god... yha toh drugs guns or v pta nhi kya kya h...ek min ye smell kaha se aa rhi h (he check whole room then he found something)... yha toh lashh v hhh... ye flower vase h mtlb isse iske head pr mara gya h or ye kuch hairs v pde hue h mtlb ye usi ldki ke hairs h syd isne us ldki ka rap kiya or usne isko flowervas se maar dala ... pr hawa me baate krna shi nhi rehega proper proof chaiye...

ek min ye gun ye toh is window pr pdi hui h... (shocking) ye toh abhijeet ki gun h ye yha kaise aayi kuch toh gadbad h...

**after some time later he went abhi'house**

**abhi:-(while hugging)**:- or mere bhai sale tu muje pick krne v nhi aaya kaisa bhai h ree tu...

daya(angrily):-me tumhara bhai nhi hu khbrdaar jo muje apne is muh se Bhai kaha toh...

abhi:-(unbelievably):- are tuje kya hua

daya:- muje kuch nhi hua pr tumhe ab hoga

abhi:-kya hoga...

daya:-(angrily)jail jaoge tum ab...

abhi(laughing):- kya daya kya majak kr rha h chl na kuch khate h

daya (angrily):- ha mr abhijeet shirivastva khana me nhi tum khaoge vo v jail ka

abhi(shocking):- daya kya hua h tumhe tbiyt toh thik hena tumhari

daya(angrily):- chhodo ye sb muje sb pta chl gya h tumne ek ladki ka rap kiya h rap

abhi(angrily):-dayaaaaaa(shouts):-kyaa bol rhee ho tumm...

daya:-(angrily) chilaaao mattt abhijeet muje pta chl gya h bolendpur ki area me ek building me tumne ek ladki ka rap kiya h ... mene apne khabri se vha ki puri detail nikalwayi tum us area me gaye the kal or tumhare fingerprints footprints sb us building me the yaha tk ki tumhari ring us ladki ke body m fasi hui thi...

abhi(cuts) :-pagl ho gye ho kya daya mene koi rap nhi kiya tunhe shrm nhi ayi apne bhai ko aisa bolte hue smjte hue ...m

daya:-(cuts) shut upp abhijeet jb tumhe shrm nhi ayi toh muje kyu ayegi or me toh ek gunhegaar ko saza de rha hu...

abhi:- bako mtt daya(shouts)

daya (angrily) shuttt uppp ab puri kahani sunoo tum...ek ladka us ladki ko bacahne aya tha or tumne flower vase se us ladke ko hi maar dala vha v tumhare fingerprints mile ... or fir us ladki ke hairs cut kr diye or vha aisa show Kiya ki isi ladki ne defence m us ladke ka murder kr diya or tum bach jao... wah(clapping) wah Abhijeet wah ... planing toh Achi ki thi tumne lekin tum apni gun vhi window ke pas bhul gye... dhyn se sunlo mr abhijeet **me**** vo beta hu desh ki ladkiyo pr hath uthane vale ke haath kaat deta hu chaye vo koi v ho tum ya mera asli bhai bhi...**

**Flashback ends**...

**Shreya:-**

toh ye baat h pr daya sir ne aise hi kese believe kr liya zaror abhijeet sir ko koi fasa rha h...

chmpu:- madam sare proofs sir ke khilaf h

purvi:-par chmpu ho skta hena jaanbugh kr kisi ne sir ko behos krke Kiya ye sb ya kese v

chmpu:- madam ab pta nhi sch toh pr daya sir bhot nfrt krte h abhijeet sir se...

Purvi:- but ye sb tumhe kisne btya

chmpu:- daya sir ne btya ...mene hi sare fingerprints sir ko diye or vha building ke aasapas puchtach v ki tb logo se pta chla ki abhijeet sir yha aaye the...

shreya:- kya tum hume vha le jaa skte ho syd kuch pta chl jaye...

chmpu:- yes madam pr daya sir kaha h itne dino se gyb...

shreya:- vo sir jail me h Abhijeet sir accident hua h or acp sir ko lgta h ye sb daya sir ne kiya h...

chmpu:- lekin daya sir aisa kyu krege...

shreya:- daya sir ne aisa nhi kiya h zarror koi unhe fasa rha hh...

purvi(thinking):- but muje ek baat smj ni ayi daya sir ne acp sir nd public ke samne kyu nhi btya ye sb kyuki usually vo unse nfrt krte h or unhe sza dilana chahte h toh...

chmpu:- mam vo na tbhi sir ko ek mission me jana pada 6 month ke liye isliye daya sir ne nhi btya kyuki vo ye mission khrb nhi krna chahte the...

purvi (shocking):- acha ye 6 months purani baat h..

chmpu:- haan madam

shreya:- chlo ab chlte h

**Trio goes to the building where daya went**

chmpu:-(pointing to finger) mam yhi h building or yhi aas paas ki shops se puchtach ki thi mene phle

shreya:- thik h us pan vale ki shop m chlo(pointing finger to the shop)

pan vala:- ha mamshiba kona paan chawat ba humka bhot paan aawat ba jaise jaise...p

shreya:-(quickly)bs bs hum paan khane nhi aye h hum puchne aaye h

pan vala:- wah innerbhwie(interview) vale v awat ba thik ba humka tv m dikhao chndu paan bhala mst paan bnawat ba

purvi:- abey o hum koi interview vale nhi h cid se h...

pan vala:- sorry sorry madam pehcnne me galti howat ba...

shreya:- ap hume btaiye (showing abhi'pic) inko apne is building me ate hue dekha tha...

pan vala(thinking) dekha toh ba par humka thik se yaad nahite awat ba

shreya:- ache se yad kro

pan vala:- ha madam ye toh vhi ba jiske bare me ek chokkra Puch rha ba

shreya:- kon chhokra... i mean kon

pan vala(thinking):- tha koi mota sa gol matol ba

shreya:-(quickly or little bit angry) ayee ayre vo mote nhi h smje..

purvi:-(leg pulling) oho oho kisiko mirchi lg rhi h haaye aaye

shreya:- (serious)kripya krke hum case pr focus kre purvi... ha toh ye jo apko mene pic m dikhaya isse 10-20 min phle ya bad me v koi aya tha kya...

pan vala(thinking):- ha mamshain ek chhokra aya toh tha tanik ghbrawat ba or badi jaldi me tha

shreya:-or kuch jante ho...ya vo kaisa dikhta tha vagera

pan vala(thinking) :- or kuch toh kuch nahite ba ... ha yaad awat ba ek chhokri bhi dekhan me awat ba

purvi:- chhokri...

pan vala:- ha chasma me ba or uskan ghunghale baal ba

shreya:- thik h thank u kvi zarort pdegi toh vps ayege... chlo chlte h(to purvi nd chmpu)**trio went...**

* * *

**toh guys ab chapter end krte h ab apko do kaam krna h ek toh batana h ki kaisi lgo apko story second thing muje kya improvement krni chaiye or ha review bhar bhar kr dena(do chiz bolkr teen chize)... anyways bye nd tc**

* * *


	8. Abhijeet recovered?

**I'm back Aarav haazir hain...**

**So**** let's continue.**

* * *

**Shreya****,purvi or chmpu sat in a chair.**

**All three were thinking about case...**

**Shreya:**(doubtfully)-purvi kuch toh gadbad h tumne suna na kisi ladke ko dekha pan vale ne or ldki ko v

purvi:-(thinking) ha Dekha toh h pr kaise yrr kaise sch ka pta lgaye

Shreya(pulling purvi's hand):- chl mere sath

purvi:- lekin kaha

Shreya:- tu chl n...or chmpu tum v chlo...

**All three go to the same building..where previously gone...**

Purvi:- tu vps le ayi vhi

chmpu:- ha madam yha kyu laye ho

shreya(irritates):- tum dono m dimag ni h kya... yha dhundo kuch n kuch toh milega dhundne ke alwa koi option ni h hmre pas...

**All three searching evidence but it was vain...then shreya found something...**

**Shreya:-**(shouts):- dekho uder

purvi:- (irritating) kya hua shreya chila kyu rhi itna...

shreya:- uder dekho(pointing towards that house in front of the building) ye house pr cctv camera lga h...

Chmpu:-par madam us camera se toh sirf first floor ka hi view ayega...or hume toh third floor ka chaiye...

purvi:- han chmpu shi bol rha h...

Shreya (irritating):- omg tum dono kitne pgl type ho...

Purvi(irritating):- what do u mean pgl type...

Shreya:- koi jayega building se toh main gate se hi n window se toh kud nhi jayega third floor se bevkoof...

purvi:- are ha hume unka face pta chl jayega

**Then shreya check cctv with the help of laptop...**

**Shreya:- **yeahhh great pta chl gya...ab kaha jaoge bachkr...

**Cid bureau**

**Acp:-(on call)**ha freddy kaisa h ab Abhijeet

**Freddy:-(on call) **sir Abhijeet sir ko hosh aa gya h

**Acp(happily) **:- ye toh gud news h hum abhi ate h hospital...

**Feeddy:- **thik h sir

**Call ends...**

**Acp:- **Pankaj mithai ka intzam kro...abh

pankaj(cuts)(happy or suprise tone):- kya sir m...mithai...

**Acp:- **ha pankaj Abhijeet ko hosh aa gya toh rajat Sachin dusyant or ishika chlo hospital baki bureau smbhalo...

**In hospital..**

Acp:- Doctor kaisa h ab Abhijeet

doctor:- ab abhijeet ko hosh aa gya h ap chao toh mil skte h...

**Acp nd all members goes into abhi's cabin...**

Acp:- kaise ho Abhijeet (happy tone)

Abhijeet (try to sit):- thik hu sir

Acp(cares):- nhi tum lete rho...

Abhijeet (curious tone):- sir mera discharge

Acp:- Abhijeet abhi hosh hi aya h shi nhi hue ho kuch din or rehna h tumhe yha understand (his tone more like dad)

Abhijeet:- yes sir(feeeling sad)

Acp:- vese Abhijeet tumhre sath kya hua tha airport pr kuch yad h kya...

Abhijeet:- nhi sir muje bs itna yad h ki kisi ne mere hath pr goli chalyi or m behos ho gya...

Acp:- thik h abhijeet...

**Abhijeet lie down on bed...**

**Acp(to doctor):- **dr.. abhijeet ko kbtk discharge milega...

Doctor:- kuch din tk toh inhe yhi rehna hoga

**Suddenly acp phone rings...**

**Acp:- **Ha dcp sir... sir Abhijeet ko yad nhi h ki daya ne hi goli chalyi h... or agr chlayega v toh Abhijeet kbhi nhi btayega ...ok sir...bye...

Dushyant:-kya hua sir

Acp:- dcp chitroni ka phone tha...dimag se paidl h keh rha tha Abhijeet se pucho ki daya ne chalyi goli ya kis or ne

Dushyant:- ha sir is halat m hum kese puch skte h...

Acp:-, vhi toh or Abhijeet kvi accept nhi krega ki daya ne goli chlayi pyar bhot krta h vo usse...isliye Abhijeet ko abhi pta nhi lgna chaiye ki daya jail m h... understood...

**Abhijeet listen this but he is pretending to deep sleep...**

**Acp nd all members goes from Abhijeet's cabin**

**Abhijeet (pov):-** what daya jail m nhi ye nhi ho skta...daya jail m or me yha aaram se souga...nhi muje jana hoga daya ke pass...**(he looking here and there)...then he found dresses of doctors...he wears nd covers his mouth with mask... or sunglasses...**

**Abhijeet :-(calls his khbari) **ha tinku daya kaha h kuch pta h...

Tinku(on call):- sir bhandra ke pas police station h vha

**Abhijeet:- **thik h... bye...

**He goes to Priosn where daya was kept**

**Policeman:- (salute) **Sir aap

Abhijeet:- ha daya kaha h

policeman:- lekin sir apko toh chot lgi hui h

Abhijeet:- mene jo pucha uska jwab do...

Policeman:-(fingertowards the room) sir vha

Abhijeet:- thik h use release krdo...

policeman :- lekin sir aise kaise...

Abhijeet :- mere pr goli chalne ke inzam pr usko jail m dhala hena...but usne mujpr nhi chalyi h...

policeman:- lekin sir proof

Abhijeet:-(loud) mene bola na chhodo usse

policeman:- thik h sir(to ramu) oye ramu chhod de sir ko...

Abhijeet :- ruko phle meri baat suno use batana mt mene usse release krwaya h ...

Policeman:- thik h sir ap yha sign kr dijiye

**he check all formalities and went**

**Daya:- **kisne muje reha krwaya...

Policeman:- sir sorry for inconvenience hume apke khilaf koi proof nhi mila...

Daya:- mt bolo ye formality ke liye aage se kisi innocent ko yuhi arrest mt kr dena smje inspector...

**Daya went his home...**

Abhijeet**:-(pov)** (while driving) daya ko pta chl gya ki mene release krwaya toh vo or gussa ho jata lekin...daya aisa nhi kr skta kvi nhi zaror usse koi fasa rha h lekin kon...

**Cid bureau**

**Acp ( shocking):- **whatt... use reha kr diya ... thik h...

Rajat:- kya hua sir

Acp:- Abhijeet ne daya bail krwa di...

Rajat:- (shocking) pr sir toh hospital m the

Acp:- bhag gya or kya sunli hogi hmri baate... suno tum or vivek dhundo Abhijeet ko...

* * *

**_Toh kon h mujrim... or Abhijeet kaha gya hoga..._****_well guys ek note:- ki meri jee or boards exams h is vhj se me update nhi de Pauga kuch month tb tk khtm ni ho jate so sorry yr lekin agr muje time milita h toh pka update de duga btw kaisa lga update_****_review krna mt bhulna yr... or m jldi vps aauga... itni der song gao_**

**Juda hum ho gye mana...mgr ye jaan lo jana... kbhi m yaad aau toh chle ana...**


End file.
